Grace Elizabeth and Javier Hernandez
by ScandaliciousGladiator
Summary: Huck and Quinn have been married for 1 year and are expecting the arrival of their baby girl not knowing their baby girl has company in Quinn's belly.


So here's my second story here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal

* * *

Quinn Perkins-Hernandez was laying on her couch in her office rubbing her very pregnant belly at 8 months, she smiles slightly when she remembers telling Huck she was pregnant.

Flashback  
Quinn walked into Huck's office nervous about the news she was about to share with him "Hey Huck can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn asked nervously "Uh, yeah sure." Huck answered back sensing her uneasiness she turned around shutting the door behind her "Um, I don't really know where to start. Why was telling you this so much easier in my head?" she said mostly to herself "Why was telling me what so much easier in your head ?" he asked "I'm pregnant. I know, trust me I know this is a shock because it's so sudden and we were careful so if you don't want the baby it's totally fi-" she was cut off from her rambling by him kissing her "I want the baby." Huck said "You do?" Quinn asked "I do." he said kissing her again.  
End of Flashback

Quinn got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen "Hey you." Olivia said "Hey." was Quinn's reply as she leaned down to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge just as a sharp pain hit her causing her to double over in pain which alarmed everyone in the conference room "Are you okay?" Abby asked worried about her well being "No. I think my water just broke." Quinn said while breathing deeply.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh! it hurts!" Quinn screamed as contractions hit her like a ton of bricks "Can't you drive this thing a little faster, Harrison!" she yelled at him "I'm going as fast as I can, Quinnie." Harrison said "DON'T CALL ME QUINNIE!" Quinn yelled very agitated "Okay, okay no more Quinnie, I promise." Harrison said actually kind of scared of her "I do agree with her, Harry can't you drive faster?" Oliva asked as she tried to sooth Quinn "Not without us being pulled over or me hitting someone." he replied "I don't care if you hit Mother Theresa herself, hit the gas!" Abby said "I knew I should've drove." Huck said from the back.

After 10 minutes of being yelled at Harrison finally pulled up at the hospital and everyone rushed inside "Hi, is Dr. Lowes here?" Abby asked the nurse "Yes she is. Let me get a wheel chair." said the nurse rushing off. After a few minutes of being in the hospital room Quinn finally relaxed after they gave her an Epidural shot "How ya' felling?" Huck asked "Oh I'm just great, I'm fantastic." Quinn said sarcastically "Okay, hello everyone I'm Dr. Elizabeth Lowes and I'll be delivering your baby today. Mrs. Hernandez I'm going to come back in about 6 minutes to check on you okay?" Dr. Lowes asked "Okay." Quinn responded.

After 5 hours of waiting Quinn was finally able to deliver the baby "Okay Mrs. Hernandez on your next contraction I need you to push and Mr. Hernandez if you don't like blood, you should leave the room." Dr. Lowes said "I'll be fine." Huck said "Okay. Mrs. Hernandez on the count of 3 I want you to push... Okay 1,2,3 Push!" instructed Quinn screams filled the room as she pushed her baby out "I am never, EVER having another one of you kids do you understand me!" Quinn yelled out in pain "She doesn't mean it it's just the labor talking." assured Huck who looked terrified.

"Do you want me to hold your hand, Hun?" Huck asked Quinn "Please." She begged Huck took her hand in his just as a contraction hit causing her to squeeze his hand tightly nearly breaking it "Owww, that hurts." Huck said grimacing "Imagine how I feel and compare it to your hand!" Quinn said in low, angry voice "Okay I need one more big push and this is all over. 1,2,3 Push." instructed Quinn who gave one final push and then everyone heard a cry from the baby "It's a girl." said smiling "Great." Quinn said "I'm so proud, Quinnie. I mean Quinn." Harrison corrected himself "You can call me Quinnie, Harrison." Quinn said, "Sorry for yelling at you." she said apologetically "It's okay." Harrison assured "She's so beautiful." Olivia and Abby said "Yeah she is." Huck said pressing a kiss against Quinn's forehead when suddenly Quinn shot up from her relaxed position "Ow. what is that?" Quinn asked in a lot of pain "It's probably the placenta but it shouldn't cause that much pain." Dr. Lowes said as she came over to check out Quinn " .God." Dr. Lowes said "What, what is it ?" Huck asked "It's another baby." Dr. Lowes said "Okay nobody panic. Mrs. Hernandez were following that cycle again so on the count of 3 I need you push. Hard. 1,2,3 Push." Dr. Lowes as Quinn screamed louder than before.

* * *

1 hour later Quinn had both of her babies one girl and one boy "I can't believe you were carrying twins and never knew." Abby said still not believing Quinn carried twins in her tiny body "Me neither Abs." Quinn as she held their son and Huck held their daughter "Have you thought of names yet?" Olivia asked "No." Huck said as he bounced his daughter in his arms "Oh, well were gonna head home we'll see you guys in the morning." Olivia said as she,Abby and Harrison stood "Okay bye." Quinn said "Bye." they said as they walked out the room "She's so pretty. She gets it from you." Huck said as he looked down at his sleeping daughter "He gets his looks from you, too." Quinn said as she held her son in her arms as he stared up at her "We need names for them." he said referring to their children "I know." she said back to him.

Huck was holding his children while Quinn slept he looked up when he heard her moving around "You okay?" he asked "I thought of some names." Quinn said "Yeah? what are they?" he asked "Grace Elizabeth and Javier." she said "I like those names." he said "Me too." she said back smiling.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a one-shot with a possibility of becoming a two-shot so stick around and if you guys want me to write stories for characters let me know.


End file.
